


Misunderstanding

by sumerdazzee



Category: Nisekoi, ニセコイ | Nisekoi: False Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerdazzee/pseuds/sumerdazzee
Summary: Raku and Chitoge have officially started their relationship a few months ago. A misunderstanding is bound to test the strength of their relationship.
Relationships: Chitoge Kirisaki/Ichijou Raku, Ichijou Raku/Kirisaki Chitoge
Kudos: 12





	Misunderstanding

Everything seemed like it went back to normal when the group returned to Japan but if you gave things a closer look, you would see that things between Raku and Chitoge have shifted. They still bicker like a married couple and argue like crazy but you would notice that they would always subtlely say sorry to each other after fighting by holding one another’s hand then rubbing circles around their palm or by quick kisses on the top of their head. It was their close circle of friends that discovered this newfound change in them but for the rest of the school it seemed as the though the power couple was the same. 

Chitoge woke up and to start her day she decided to get dressed and prepare early. As she finishes preparing herself, she bids everyone in the mansion goodbye and then asks to be dropped off at Raku’s house. 

In Raku’s house, she is greeted happily by the yakuza members and she asks Ryuu where Raku is. 

“Bo-chan is still asleep young miss, I think you should wake him up for class.”

“Thanks Ryuu, I’ll be sure to shake your young master awake.”

“Thank you, young miss.”

Chitoge walks around the house until she reaches the door to Raku’s room and opens it. She pokes her head in first seeing Raku still in deep sleep then she moves over to stand in front of him. She shakes Raku softly before speaking. 

“Raku, raku, it’s time to wake up.”

“Mhmmm......sleeeepy.... dun... wannaaa... wake up....”

“Raku come on, I don’t want to be late for class anymore.”

“cant....I..... skip...class.”

“Raku, stop mumbling. I know you’re still sleepy but we really have to go soon.”

“mhhmmp....”

“Fine, bye darling. I’ll just walk to school by myself.”

Raku shoots up and grabs her wrist before she can turn away from him and exit the room.

“Honey, you know that’s a bad idea. Last time you walked alone, things almost got ugly.”

Raku’s face scrunches up in worry as he looks seriously at Chitoge. She recalls last month’s recent turn of events where in she almost got kidnapped by another gang while on her way to school because Raku refused to wake up early therefore leaving her to walk on her own. She almost got snatched up by another gang’s van but thankfully Ryuu was making his way out of a convenience store when he saw the scene. Seeing that the young miss was in shock, Ryuu took her to their home and explained to a newly woken up Raku what happened. Raku was incredibly furious about what happened and he went on a long lecture about how it was unsafe to be going places alone especially since both of their families were that of the mafia and the yakuza. After giving his lecture, he saw how shaken up Chitoge was about the whole thing then he decides that maybe they should just stay at home for a day and have a movie marathon. Chitoge agrees gratefully and the tenseness in her shoulders leave only when Raku finally wraps her in his arms. 

As Chitoge remembers last month’s events, she grimaces and pushes it aside. She looks at Raku who is now fully awake and attempts to get him to leave his bed. 

“I know darling, that is why I was trying to wake you up. We always walk to school together plus I know that I’ll be safe with you which is why I call my bodyguards off the moment I reach your place.”

Raku stands up and gently place his forehead against Chitoge’s.

“You know it. I would never let anything happen to you. I know you can protect yourself but I took advanced martial arts classes for a reason.”

“I know advanced martial arts too. I’ll be fine darling.”

“Well that wouldn’t be that useful if you were outnumbered.”

“True, now chop chop. It’s time for you to get ready.”

“Fine fine but I will only if you kiss me.”

Chitoge giggles and says. 

“Awee who would have thought. You’d be the clingy one between us.”

Raku grins and stares lovingly at Chitoge.

“Well if you had such a beautiful girlfriend, who wouldn’t make the most out of it.”

“Fine, I’ll give you a kiss then I’m giving you 10 minutes to be dressed for school.”

Raku winks at Chitoge.

“If you make the kiss longer, I think I can be ready in 5.”

“Okay okay.”

Chitoge leans in to kiss Raku while he holds onto her waist and moves her closer to him. Raku kisses her hungrily and passionately while Chitoge kisses him softly and tenderly, they perfectly balance each other out. Chitoge places a hand on his chest and pushes him away softly to stop them from making out any further. 

“I think it’s time for you to get ready.”

“Alright, a deal’s a deal.”

Raku moves to prepare himself for school but not before he kisses the top of Chitoge’s head. Chitoge smiles to herself and waits for Raku. When Raku finishes preparing himself, they leave the house and bid the yakuza members farewell. 

On their way to school Raku firmly holds Chitoge’s hand and walks to school with a bounce in his steps. They reach their school right before the gates close and head to class. Once they reach their room, Raku lets go of Chitoge’s hand and head into his seat beside Chitoge’s seat. They say hello and make small talk with their classmates and their circle of friends consisting of Onodera, Shuu and Ruri. 

Raku is dragged into a conversation with Onodera and Ruri but he tunes out when he notices someone approaching his girlfriend. From the corner of his eye Raku sees that Chitoge is tapped on her shoulder by a classmate in their level named “Kaito Tachibana”. This guy is captain of the basketball team and he remembers him from their sportfest last time where in Chitoge got to play against his team in a basketball match that consisted of a mix of both male and female players. At that time, no one really knew that Chitoge knew how to play and people just assumed that she was just chosen to play because of her height, that and the organizers thought she was really pretty and they wanted to see her in action. Everyone was pleasantly surprised that she played really well and managed to get her team to win against Kaito’s team, it impressed everyone in school and as if the Chitoge fan club of admirers weren’t already packed, she gained a lot more admirers after that. Raku was cautiously watching over them as they spoke because he knew for a fact that this guy liked his girlfriend and was taking every chance he could to be close to her. As usual, Chitoge was as clueless as she could be when it came to people that like her, she smiled politely and conversed with Kaito. 

“Yes, Tachibana kun?”

“Kirisaki san, I know that you are incredibly good at English and I have been having a hard time with it.”

“Oh Im sorry you have been finding it difficult Tachibana kun but trust me with practice you’ll get better at it. Raku used to struggle with it but he’s pretty good at it now.”

Kaito grimaces as he hears her boyfriend’s name but still pushes on. Raku smirks and feels proud of his girlfriend for always bringing him up some way regardless of the conversation. 

“I wanted you to tutor me after class if that was possible.”

Chitoge looks uncomfortable and politely smiles.

“I’m not sure, if i’ll be a great teacher.”

“Regardless, I hope you consider Kirisaki san. I will be waiting for your reply.”

Kaito smiles at Chitoge and moves towards his seat. One of their classmates come in and tell them that in a few minutes their teacher is about to arrive. Raku pretends like he didn’t eavesdrop on Chitoge’s conversation and nonchantly asks her about it. 

“What was that about, honey?”

“Oh you know darling, Kaito kun wanted me to tutor him for English.”

“That is quite the predicament. How do you feel about it?”

“Honestly? Uncomfortable but I would feel so guilty for not being able to help when I know I am capable of helping.”

“Honey that has always been a troublesome streak of yours but you have to remember you don’t always have to be selfless.”

“I’ll keep that in mind darling. Also he wants an answer by the end of the day.”

“Oooh does he?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you’ll tell me what you decide on alright? We always spend mornings and evenings together.”

The teacher comes and in everyone decides to take their seats. The day passes by for Raku and Chitoge then the bell for lunch rings. Chitoge says that she would just buy something from the vending machine, Raku attempts to accompany her but is stopped by Hana Koizumi, a classmate who is known to be soft spoken. Chitoge nods at him as if to say “I trust you, I can go on my own and I’ll meet you here once I get our snacks.” Raku nods back as if he got the message perfectly through their nod. Shuu, Onodera and Ruri tell them that they’ll meet them at the courtyard where they always have lunch together. Raku turns to Hana and asks what she wanted.

“What is it Koizumi san?”

“I just wanted to wait for a time for us to be alone before I told you Ichijou kun.”

Raku gets a bit nervous by what she says and attempts to step back to put a bit of distance between them. All that was running in his head was that if this was what he thinks it is, Chitoge would skin him alive if he didn’t get out of this situation. Hana bravely steps toward Raku boldy.

“I love you, Ichijou kun. I always have.”

“I appreciate it Koizumi san but I have a girlfriend and I really love her.”

“I know Ichijou kun and I know about all the other girls you have turned down but I am different. I can give you anything you want, anything you desire.”

Hana winks while batting her eyelashes at Raku and he officially feels uncomfortable. He thought “I thought this girl was shy and soft spoken in class, ugh, you really have to look out for the people you trust”. Raku moves away and prays that things don’t go wrong.

“I love my girlfriend and I’m afraid that she will be the only thing i’ll want Hana san. Im really sorry.”

Raku then attempts to remove himself from the situation but Hana grabs him by the back of his head and kisses him. And at that moment is when Chitoge opens the door to the room and finds her boyfriend liplocked with another girl. Raku moves away and angrily looks at Hana while Chitoge tries to compose herself before she does anything rash. Hana is satisified with herself and doesn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt, she thinks finally this might break them up. Raku tries to explain himself but he ends up mumbling incoherently. Chitoge looks hurt and runs out of the classroom to the courtyard. Raku runs after her and grabs her wrist trying to stop her and explain himself. Chitoge stops and slaps him loudly attracting everyone’s attention in school. 

“I leave for just a few minutes to get us snacks and this is how I find you!”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. You just came in at the wrong time.”

“Wrong time? When was the right time? When you guys were making out?”

“I didn’t make out with her. I would never I love you remember.”

“Well, I didn’t think you remembered a few minutes ago when you were busy with her.”

Raku looked distressed and he can’t believe things are going wrong in their relationship when they’ve been the strongest these past few days. 

“Just let me explain. Please Chitoge!”

“I can’t do this right now. I need space.”

Raku tries to grab onto her wrist to keep her from moving away but she looks at Raku with a broken expression and pleads.

“Please just give me some space just this once.”

Raku’s heart hurts knowing he was the one to put that expression on her face and lets her go. He moves towards their circle of friends and sits down distraught. Shuu, Onodera and Rui try asking him what happened but he sits down heartbroken and starts tearing up a bit. Chitoge on the other hand runs to the nurse’s office and tells the nurse she isn’t feeling well, seeing her tear strained and distressed face, the nurse allows her to stay till lunch break ends. 

News about their lover’s spat reached everyone in school and in all of lunch it was all people could talk about. Girls were excited since they found out about the fight thinking Ichijou kun was now single and guys were ecstatic now that the untouchable Chitoge can now be free to entertain other suitors. Guys interested in Chitoge didn’t dare before because they knew that her boyfriend was from a yakuza clan but now they were ecstatic to shoot their chances at her. 

Lunch break ends and everyone goes back to their classes. Raku walks with their friends absentmindedly and he hears the whispers of gossip and how other guys from the school plan on wooing his ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? It left a bitter taste in his mouth. She wasn’t his ex-girlfriend, she just said she needed a break, doesn’t mean we’ve broken up. Raku grows irritated and thinks to himself “These guys better get in line, no one is taking my girlfriend away from me. Chitoge is mine.”

Chitoge on her way back to their room, robotically moves as in she’s in auto pilot not caring about the people around her. She thinks that “this hurts, I can’t believe this happened and I can’t believe I lashed out at him in the heat of the moment” “I should have just let him explain himself, what if Koizumi san forced herself on him” “I am an idiot”. Chitoge grows more and more agitated as she walks because she realizes that Raku would never do something like this and it was just her insecurities that made her unreasonable earlier. She thinks “great now I feel like I just let him slip through my fingers after everything” “I should give him space because he might still be hurt by what I said” “Yeah, I’ll give him space and not talk to him. He might need to reevaluate us and I hope he still loves me in the end”.  
Chitoge almost misses her classroom but when she enters everyone is silent and they watch her and Raku as they sit next to one another’s desks. Raku stares at Chitoge while she ignores him. Thankfully the tenseness of the class subsides when their Math teacher comes in and starts the lecture. 

Throughout the rest of the evening Raku just glances at Chitoge and waits for her to say something to him. Tell him that she’s ready to talk but it never comes. Chitoge on the other hand gives Raku as much space as she thinks he needs from her and decides to let things blow over before they talk to one another. Once class ends, Raku angrily looks at Kaito approaching his girlfriend (well ex-girlfriend for now but it doesn’t count since they are just on a break) but Chitoge with all her strength packed all her things in a matter of seconds and ran away to go home. Raku breathes a sigh of relief since Kaito now looks upset but then he grimaces as well because that would mean he won’t be able to talk to Chitoge.

Their friends ask him what happened but he tells them not to worry and that he’s sure they’ll be able to make up soon. Their friends although unconvinced agrees with what Raku says and goes home. Raku drops by the Kirisaki mansion before he goes home. That is where he finds Tsugumi not willing to let him pass. He grows frustrated and sees Chitoge watching him from the window. He begs them to let him talk to her and tell her that it was all just a misunderstanding but Tsugumi does not relent. Raku looks heartbroken and with one last longing look at Chitoge moves away to go home. Chitoge feels guilty and watches from her window but thinks this is for the best. She decided to keep her distance becase she thought that he would talk to her just so he could break up with her and she didn’t think that her heart could take any more of that for the day. 

That night, Chitoge and Raku were unable to get any sleep. Chitoge thinks that Raku would break up with her while Raku thinks he’s officially lost Chitoge and that she might consider dating other guys now. They both were heartbroken and frustrated and that was how it was for the rest of the night till earlier that day. 

Chitoge dreaded going to school but she knew she had to go. It was a Tuesday so it was Raku’s turn to pick her up from her house so she decided to go earlier than usual to avoid any encounters with Raku. She asked some of her men from the Beehive gang to drop her off at school and they looked at her incredously since they knew that Raku was supposed to be with her but one look at her distressed face and they decided to comply without any questioning. 

Raku woke up feeling worst for wear since he only had a few minutes of sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Chitoge and their relationship on the brink of ending. All of this just because of some girl, I don’t even know. Note to self avoid being alone with any girl after this predicament. Raku goes to the Kirisaki mansion as he usually does on a Tuesday to pick her up but finds that Chitoge has already gone to school. It hurt him a lot but he should have guessed that she would still try to avoid him. Raku tired of the frustration, thinks of a new resolve and says to himself “I will get her to talk to me today and we will fix this.” Raku with a new found resolve makes his way to school. 

Upon arriving in the school grounds he notices girls flirting and giggling at him more than usual. He grimaces and jealously thinks that the same might be happening to his girlfriend. For some weird reason, it was like the universe didn’t want him to talk to her. Their teacher arrived earlier than usual and their lunch break was cut because they had to attend a seminar. They weren’t really given any time or chances to talk to one another. Classes were about to end and he sees Chitoge stuffing her bag as fast as she could. He attempts to reach her but their homeroom teacher declares she must speak with him for a bit. He watches Chitoge as she tries to go home as fast as she can but she is stopped by a tap on her shoulder in the courtyard. Kaito smiles at her with a bag slung on his shoulder. Raku tunes the homeroom teacher out and is focused on watching the two from the window. Everyone in school holds their breath as they watch what was about to happen. 

“Kirisaki san, you left abruptly yesterday. I was wondering if you thought about my offer?”

Everyone in school gasped because all of them knew he had a thing for Chitoge. Raku clenched his fist while nodding at his teacher absentmindedly. 

“I am not sure Tachibana kun. I am still thinking about it.”

“Well in that case, I am shooting my shot now. Kirisaki san, since everyone knows that you’ve been single since yesterday instead of tutoring, may I ask you out on a date?”

“Uhm, Tachibana san I ....”

Kaito cuts her off and continues on with what he was supposed to say.

“I’m glad you finally broke up with Ichijou kun. He didn’t deserve you anyways. You are beautiful, smart and incredibly talented. You caught my heart the first time I saw you and grabbed onto my heart further when I saw how talented you were during our sportfest.”

“Tachibana kun. I ....”

Kaito cut her off again and went on he didn’t notice everyone’s eyes on them. Even the teacher Raku was talking to stopped talking and said.

“Hey, Ichijou Raku, isn’t that your girlfriend being asked out?”

Raku’s jaw is clenched as he looks at the scene before him and says. 

“It is Maam, may I take my leave and put a stop to that now?”

“Oh yeah sure son, I wouldn’t want my significant other to be stolen either.”

Raku from the room makes his way towards his girlfriend and Kaito. While Chitoge and Kaito are oblivious to Raku approaching them, the entire school holds their breath as to what was about to happen. Chitoge rolls her eyes and decides to keep her mouth shut since Kaito just keeps interrupting her when she starts talking so she lets him blab on. 

“...That is why Kirisaki san. We are perfect for each other. I would love it if I were to be your new boyfriend.”

Raku finally reached them and interrupts Kaito’s blabbing. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon!”

Chitoge is surprised and nervous but she missed that voice. Raku looks angry at Kaito and continues on.

“I’m her boyfriend and just because we had a fight yesterday doesn’t mean she’s up for grabs for anybody.” 

Kaito looks incredulously at Raku then to Chitoge.

“But you guys broke up yesterday? Right Kirisaki san?”

Raku looks annoyed at Kaito but then he stares at Chitoge and glances at her with hopeful eyes to finally clear the air between them. Chitoge glances meaningfully at Raku and they understand each other just by their glances and says. 

“Well, we did have a big fight but we haven’t really broken up. I have been trying to tell you that but you wouldn’t let me speak Tachibana kun.”

“But...but..we’re perfect together.”

“That ain’t happening, not as long as I’m here. Right honey?”

Raku looks lovingly at Chitoge and apologizes through his eyes, a hidden message behind them that says “let me explain everything later”. Chitoge nods and smiles at him, understanding everything he wanted to say. 

“Yes darling.”

“Let’s go? I’ll get you some ramen?”

“Okay.”

Raku extends his hand out to her and Chitoge hesistantly takes it then they walk out of school. News about what happened spreads around the school and Kaito is left in the courtyard staring dumbly at them as they leave. 

Raku and Chitoge order their ramen and look awkwardly at one another while waiting. Raku has had enough of the silence and decides to break it.

“Look Chitoge, I’m sorry about what you saw yesterday but you have to know the truth about what happened. Let me explain?”

Chitoge looks at Raku and finds his face troubled and his voice sincere. 

“Okay. Explain yourself.”

“Yesterday when you left me to get snacks for us in the vending machine, Koizumi san came up to me.”

“Yes, I remember that part.”

“Well, when you guys left. She confessed her feelings for me and I told her no because I really love my girlfriend.”

Chitoge smiled at his words and seeing her smile encourages Raku to go on.

“And then she forced herself on me and kissed me. I was surprised and then you went inside the room and saw then I pushed her away.”

“I understand, I’m also sorry I took things the way I did. I just felt so heartbroken.”

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I just wish you had let me explain myself.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that, beansprout.”

“As long as you stop acting like a gorilla next time, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

Raku smiles at her lovingly while Chitoge frowns.

“You think I look like a gorilla?”

“Only when you’re being unreasonable.”

Chitoge pouts and Raku thinks she looks incredibly cute that way.

“You’re beautiful Chitoge, thought you already knew that. You always get attention wherever you go.”

“Well the only attention I ever want is yours, darling.”

“I sure hope it stays that way, I got so irritated when guys from school thought they could be your new boyfriend.”

“Aweee, are you jealous?”

Raku ears turn pink and Chitoge looks absolutely happy. 

“So what if I am? I gotta make sure people know you’re mine.”

Chitoge’s ears turn pink as well and she smiles at him. Raku’s heart skips a beat. 

“I’m all yours. You don’t need to worry.”

“Good.”

Raku then pulls her close and kisses her while Chitoge wraps her arms around his neck and responds to him happily. Someone clears their throat in front of them and hands over their ramen, they break apart and both of them looking like tomatoes. 

“I forgot we were in public.”

“Yeah, I did too.”

“I missed you, beansprout.”

“I couldn’t sleep at all last night. I kept on thinking of you with other guys and it just didn’t feel right.”

“I don’t like the thought of you with other girls as well.”

“Promise we’ll talk about things before we fight next time?”

Chitoge smiles at his words and says. 

“I promise.”

Both of them eat their ramen and converse with one another like they always do. Stuck in their own little bubble, happy with one another’s company.


End file.
